


Guardian Angel - Patchkit AU (Guardian Angels AU)

by Aster_Cat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Canonical Character Death, Cats, Gen, RiverClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Story: Mapleshade's Vengeance, ThunderClan (Warriors), halp, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, sorta canon divergent, sorta not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aster_Cat/pseuds/Aster_Cat
Summary: "MAMA!"Patchkit wailed, thrashing in the water."WHAT'S HAPPENI-?" He heard Petalkit squeak, but her voice was cut off by a horrible gurgling sound. Her head disappeared beneath the water as bubbles swirled in the swollen savage currents.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Guardian Angel - Patchkit AU (Guardian Angels AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fic so, uh, I hope you like? Please be nice in the comments I'm kind of sensitive. 
> 
> Also I'm on mobile so sorry if the formatting is weird.
> 
> Anyway I'm rambling-

"MAMA!"

Patchkit wailed, thrashing in the water. 

"WHAT'S HAPPENI-?" He heard Petalkit squeak, but her voice was cut off by a horrible gurgling sound. Her head disappeared beneath the water as bubbles swirled in the swollen savage currents.

Patchkit froze in horror, realising far too late the consequences. His ears suddenly felt heavy and everything was muffled. Patchkit's eyes stung, even after he shut them tight.

Riverwater spun all around the tiny kit as his legs flailed hopelessly, Patchkit's mind was reeling. 

'Where am I? Where's mama?'

It was then he felt soft fur against his back, teeth gently on his scruff. Mama! Patchkit had hope. 

He breathed in his mama's scent... Wait! That isn't Mama! Patchkit felt like crying as cold filled his throat and stabbed his chest. His heart pounded. Patchkit suddenly realised that the gripped teeth on his scruff were gone. 

'Mama!'

Everything spun, the water was loud and hurt Patchkit's ears. He started to feel sick, a sinking feeling deep in his throat. He began to feel tired.

'No! I'm not sleepy. I don't wanna be sleepy! MAMA!!!' 

And then everything went dark.

\- - -

Patchkit's eyes snapped open. 

'Where am I? Where's Mama?' He could still taste the riverwater on his tounge, his fur felt waterlogged. Patchkit felt teeth in his scruff, but it wasn't mama's. They were too long, and this cat wasn't as gentle as mama.

Where is mama?

Patchkit looked up at the cat carrying him, a tomcat, fawn in colour, with spots where his whiskers left his muzzle. Patchkit smiled! This was the nice cat that said he was a good swimmer! The nice cat saved him! His heart soared.

The nice cat didn't smile back. Instead, he just glared ahead, and slightly towards the ground. Patchkit followed his gaze.

'There's Mama!'

She was ahead of the nice cat, her long tail was dragging on the ground, her ears drooped. Patchkit winced a little, looking around, 'Where's Petalkit? Where's Larchkit?' He spotted another cat carrying his brother and sister, their eyes were closed.

\- - -

Patchkit crouched underneath Mapleshade, they both stared up at the cat on the big rock. Patchkit didn't like that cat, she was tall and skinny and she looked angry! Patchkit didn't know where he was either, this new place was a camp in a ravine and the dens looked and smelled funny.

The skinny cat yelled at mama, and the nice cat, Patchkit couldn't understand what she was saying. But the skinny cat was being mean! Patchkit knew that! 

A pretty red she-cat stepped in front of the nice cat, as the skinny cat turned to mama. Patchkit didn't like the face mama made - she looked sad, scared and angry. He didn't like it when mama was sad, scared or angry.

Mapleshade turned and darted outside of the new camp.

''MAMA!'' Patchkit squeaked, picking himself up and following. Mama was fast, she ran and she ran and she ran. Patchkit couldn't understand how he was keeping up, was mama that slow or am I really fast.

Mama only stopped when she reached a big red twoleg den. Patchkit stared at the den, it looked flimsy and unsafe.  
Mapleshade ran inside and fell onto the yellow grass.

Patchkit began to pad over, but Mapleshade began to scream.

"WHY?"

"WHY WHY WHY?!?!!?!!?!"

"Mama! Don't cry!" Patchkit squealed,

"STARCLAN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!!!!!!!"

"Mama!" He ran over to his mother, who was now face first in the hay, and pressed his nose into her fur.

\- - -

Patchkit followed Mapleshade everywhere she went. When she spoke to the nice barn cat, over that bridge where she froze, when Nettlepaw gave her a helping paw - and now to the strange, strange cave.

Patchkit didn't like the save, it was wet and dark. It reminding him of the river. 

"Where are we going Mama?"

Mapleshade didn't reply.

Patchkit's eyes sparkled. What was this that mama had taken him to see? It sparkled brighter than a thousand sunsets, a brilliant blue stone. He was so mesmarsied with the glittering rock that he didn't notice mama slipping behind it.

Patchkit shook his head, trying to clear his vision. 'Wait... Who?'  
He saw a cat, but it wasn't mama. It wasn't any cat Patchkit recognised. They had soft white fur, with grey spots on her face and ears. Her eyes glittered just like that dazzling stone.

"Patchkit, it's time to go. You've followed your mother for far too long."

"Wha?" Patchkit mewed, crouching.

The she-cat's tone didn't shift, "It's time to go to Starclan, Patchkit. You've wandered for quite a long time."

"Who-who are you?"

"My name is Flowerpaw." The she-cat mewed, "I'm a Starclan cat."

Patchkit heard the sound of a cat padding into the cave, Flowerpaw's ears flattened against her head. "Come on, Patchkit"  
She picked the tiny kit up by his scruff, "No!" He protested, "I have to stay with mama!"

"Your mama is following her own path." Flowerpaw mewed.

"What does that mean?!" He craned his neck to look around her and saw a black cat looking up at the sparkly stone. Mama was there too! Was she saying something?  
Mama looked angry! Patchkit didn't like it when Mama was angry!

"No! No! No! Mama!" Patchkit saw mama leap towards the black cat, before everything disappeared.

\- - -

A snowstorm howled and spun around unknown territory. Tall dark brown trees littered the white coated floor. Amongst the roots of one tree was a small tabby she-cat, her eyes tired but warm. At her belly lay three kits.

Within the frosty open, a dark ginger she-cat with a bushy tail stood. She spoke with a powerful looking dark grey cat.

"Go on, then." Flowerpaw mewed, gently nudging Patchkit. 

Patchkit had spent a long, long time in Starclan a hunting grounds. He was happy to have finally seen Larchkit and Petalkit again, who hadn't followed Mapleshade out the camp, but he never saw Mama again.

Patchkit took a step forward, Petalkit and Larchkit followed. Looking into the tree trunk, Patchkit saw three tiny kits. One was grey, with stripes like his mother's and long ears. Another was bigger than the others and golden, he looked like a miniature lion!

Patchkit gently touched the third with his nose, a black she-kit.

"Hi..." Patchkit mewed nervously, "I'm Patchkit! We're a lot alike, aren't we? I'm here to protect you, I think?"

The tiny kit mewed and Patchkit smiled.

\- - -

"Hollyleaf!" A giant lion-like cat wailed as he chased a black she-cat, a small grey tabby with long ears not far behind. The she-cat ran faster, tears dripping down her face and catching on the foliage behind her.

Patchkit ran behind her, faster than the golden or grey toms. Speeding after her down a deep dark tunnel, he wasn't afraid. Was he? 

There was a rumble.

Patchkit spun around, eyes wide with terror as rocks and earth shook and fell before him, he caught a glimpse of the bigger tom's scared amber eyes before everything was swallowed up in black.

He waited, blind in the darkness, everything was silent except for Hollyleaf's pitiful sobbing. She wailed aimlessly, Patchkit was reminded of mama. He didn't like that.

Patchkit wandered in the darkness, the she-cat's pained yowls echoing through the halls. Until he came across the familiar scent of a cat, though he did not sense the warmth thy usually had.

"Umm... Excuse me?"

The cat turned around and stepping into the light that filtered in, he looked rather like Patchkit. Transparent with glossy white fur covered in orange patches and bright green eyes.

"Hello, are you alright?"

The she-cat's cries echoed louder again, and Patchkit looked up at the tom pleadingly. 

"Okay, I understand." The tom followed the sounds into the tunnels.

\- - -

Patchkit stared down at Hollyleaf's body, listening to Leafpool's whimpers of anguish. 'This is all my fault, this is all my fault, this is ally my fault!' he screamed in his head, reliving how instead of watching over her, he had instead pathetically tried to stop Mapleshade's slaughter.

Patchkit understood now why Flowerpaw took him to Starclan, it was safer there.

"Hey, Patchkit."

He turned to see Hollyleaf, only translucent with glowing eyes like that sparkly pool. "You did a good job, it was time to go."

Patchkit's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Patchkit, my guardian angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
